At the Beginning
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: When nine-year-old Nancy Drew finds her-self kidnapped along with Frank and Joe Hardy, she must team up with her new friends to find a way out before it costs them their lives. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Kidnapping

_Yes- I did it again. Another story. And yes- I intend on writing many stories at once- it keeps me busy! Anywho, so after listening to the song (lyrics below) it inspired me to write a small story to how Frank and Joe met Nancy. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardys, or Nancy, or the song "At the Beginning".  
_

* * *

**{*At the Beginning*}**

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

_(lyrics by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis)_

"Flight number 185, River Heights to Bayport, is now boarding."

"Daddy, do we **have **to go?" Nine-year-old Nancy Drew stayed to her father's side, holding onto his business coat pocket. Nancy tugged on his coat again, trying to get his attention.

Carson Drew held his young daughter's hand as they approached their seats. He smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Yes, honey. It's only for a few short weeks. We'll be home before you know it!"

"He's right, Nancy!" Young Hannah, Nancy's nanny and house-cook, smiled as she took her seat in the section next to theirs. "You and I will have fun, I promise!"

Nancy forced a smile as she sat in the window seat on the plane, watching the workers prepare for take-off. She knew the past few weeks wouldn't be as she planned. Nancy knew in her heart that her father will be too busy taking care of the lawsuit to spend any time with her, but she continued to hope that he'd take her to a park or something.

"Nancy, honey." Carson broke through Nancy's thoughts as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Promise me you'll avoid trouble, okay?"

"I will be good!" Nancy laughed. "I promise!" _Yes! He didn't say mysteries!_

"I mean, no mysteries, okay?" Carson said in a whisper. "Just stay close to Hannah at all times, yes?"

_I should have known. _Nancy crossed her arms as she continued to stare out the window. _There's always a mystery somewhere! Even across the country!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nancy, Nancy!" Carson gentle shoved his young daughter. "We're here, wake up honey."

Nancy moaned as she snuggled her pillow and blanket tighter, refusing to wake. Carson chuckled, knowing she got that habit from her mother. He gently picked Nancy up and carried her out of the airplane. Hannah smiled as watched Nancy rest her head on her father's shoulder.

Nancy smiled as she hugged his neck and fell back asleep, hoping when she wakes he will still be with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nancy awoke in a warm, large bed. She rubbed her eyes as she looked over at the clock beside her bed that read, '9:15 A.M'. She slowly got out of bed and found herself in a hotel bedroom. Quickly she rushed into the living room of the hotel and found Hannah preparing waffles and pancakes. Hannah smiled as she waved to Nancy, "Good morning, Nancy! I made you your favorite!"

Nancy smiled as she sat in the booth of the kitchen and looked around the rest of room. "Thank you, Hannah. Where's dad?"

Hannah frowned as she handed Nancy a plate, "I'm afraid he already left for work. He won't be home until dinner."

Nancy sighed as she slowly ate her breakfast. "But dad promised to take me to the park today. Hannah? Do you think we can go?"

Hannah smiled as she cleaned the kitchen. "Of course, Nancy! I'll just call a taxi to take us and we'll be home in time for lunch."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Where's dad, mom?" eight-year-old Joe Hardy rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Laura frowned as she washed the dishes, "Daddy had a case this morning."

"But dad said he caught the bad guy." Frank, Joe's year-older brother, followed behind him.

"Yes, but he was to go to the court house to present the evidence, honey."

"But-!" Joe cried out. "But, dad said he was going to take us to the park today!" Joe hung his head as he showed his baseball glove.

Frank frowned as he agreed, "And to have a catch with us."

Laura dried her hands as she hugged her boys, "I'm sorry honey. Daddy will make it up to you, I'm sure of it!"

Joe ran to the swings in their back-yard and frowned as he played catch by-himself. Frank frowned as he joined his brother, "Hey, how about you and I go to the park and play catch? Mom said she'll take us."

Joe frowned as he tossed the baseball to Frank. "What about dad?"

Frank tossed the ball back to Joe and smiled. "I'm sure dad will catch up with us later. Come on, let's go."

Joe frowned as he followed his brother. He had a gut feeling that his father wasn't going to show up again today. Just the past month he had to miss both Frank's and his birthday because he had to work. Sometimes he wished that his dad will be home more.

Frank would always tell Joe that their dad is like a superhero, superheroes never get breaks when they have to save the world. Their dad was the one who put the bad guys away and would protect the town. And that was something they all had to accept.

Once the family got to the park, Laura sat on the bench as she waved her two sons to go. "I'll watch!"

Frank handed his mother his father's baseball glove and smiled, "How about you try mom?"

Joe smiled wide as he tugged on her arm, "Yeah, yeah, mom! Please?"

Laura couldn't resist those two's smiles and pleas. She took Fenton's baseball glove and walked out to the open field. "Okay, okay! Frank you go on that side, and Joe you go on the other." Laura smiled as she played catch with her boys, but still wished at heart that her husband was able to share the moment with them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A man sitting in his black Honda van watched the mother and her two sons playing catch with a close eye. He looked over at his partner and asked, "Is that them? The ones playing catch?"

His accomplice nodded as he kept his eye on the family. "Yeah. That's Fenton's wife and brats."

"How are we going to get them?" The first man asked. "It's too public to just take them off."

The second man pulled his cell-phone out and dialed a number, "Don't worry, I know how to get them separated."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I knew I shouldn't have gotten myself into these situations. _Carson Drew introduced himself to his fellow co-workers as they began presenting the case.

A man around his early thirties approached the group of people and began his presentation. "A few weeks ago a man named Kenneth McDale purchased a hammer and a shovel. When police investigated his home they found the hammer covered in blood, but no fingerprints. We found the blood sample to belong to Rachel McDale, his wife, and also Terry McDale, his older brother's. But due to the lack of evidence we were not able to arrest Kenneth for murder. But thanks to one of our detectives," the man waved over to his left and smiled, "Mr. Fenton Hardy was able to find proof that Kenneth was the one who murdered his wife and brother."

Fenton nodded as he stepped in. "Kenneth left behind a son that's around his twenties and we believe that he went into hiding to protect himself. Kenneth has been arrested and will withstand trial tomorrow morning."

Carson Drew shook hands with Fenton Hardy and smiled, "That's good work you did, Mr. Hardy."

Fenton smiled proudly and said, "Thank you. You're going to be defending the people, yes?"

"Yes, I'm Carson Drew. I came in from River Heights."

Fenton let out a low whistle as he chuckled, "That's quite a trip you got there."

A small petite woman came rushing into the room and pulled on Fenton's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Hardy, but your wife is on line three."

Carson watched as Fenton quickly rushed across the room and picked up the phone. Carson began putting his things away as he overheard Fenton's conversation, "What's wrong, honey?...No, I won't be home until later… Laura, I promise I'll make it up to you and the boys as soon as I get home…Oh, have fun with the boys, tell them I'm sorry…Love you too, goodbye." Fenton quickly walked back to Carson as he cleared his throat, "Sorry about that, you know how work is- pulling away from the family and all."

Carson frowned as he nodded, he couldn't agree more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laura laughed as she handed the boys water bottles, "That was fun, huh? I'm not that bad, right?"

"I think it's safe to say you were almost better then dad!" Frank laughed.

Laura giggled as she shook her head. "Now don't tell your father that, he was upset enough that he couldn't come today."

"He was?" Frank asked curiously.

Laura nodded as she packed up the last few things. "Of course he was! Now, we better get back home."

"Aw!" Joe complained. "But, we just got here! Can't we go to the playground?"

Laura couldn't help but smile as she played with Joe's hair. "Okay! Let's go then!" Laura walked her boys to the nearest play-ground and smiled as they ran off to play.

Laura sat on the nearest bench next to a younger woman and smiled. "Kids, they grow up so fast!"

The woman next to her smiled as she agreed. "I couldn't agree more! Those two of yours are adorable."

Laura smiled proudly at her two sons as she nodded. "Thank you! Which kid is yours?"

"Oh, she's not mine- I'm just her nanny. She's-." Suddenly she immediately stood up as she scanned the playground. "S-She's gone! She was just here!"

Laura immediately jumped up as well placing her hand on her new friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find her. What's her name?"

"Nancy." The woman said, her voice shaken with fear. "Nancy Drew. She has blonde hair and green eyes, she's a small thing."

"Don't worry, my boys will help! Frank! Joe! Where-." Laura's heart began to race as she realized the very thought that she hated ever so much.

Her boys were gone as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Frankie!" Joe cried as he chased Frank, "Wait for me!"

Frank smiled as he ran away from his brother. "You got to catch me first, slow poke!" Frank ran to the boardwalk where all the boats were docked and stopped at a pole to catch his breath. He leaned against the post waiting for his brother to come sluggin' in any second.

After what seemed forever, Frank quickly ran back to where he left his brother and frantically searched around. Suddenly a small, but loud, voice broke through his worried thoughts, "FRANKIE!"

Frank quickly spun around and saw a large man dressed in black carrying Joe into a van. Frank quickly sprinted to his brother's aid, racing to get to the car. Suddenly he felt a strong grip grab his arm as he was lifted up, himself. "HEY- let me go!"

xXxXxxXxXxXxX

Nancy rushed back to the jungle-gym and climbed to the highest point, looking over the large park. Nancy only wished she had her two best friends along her side, it would be less lonely. Or even better- a local mystery!

Nancy looked over at Hannah, who was talking to another older woman. Nancy knew this was her only chance to snoop around, hoping she'll find a missing object to return it someone.

She carefully sneaked out of the play-area and walked to the boardwalk near the ports. Nancy was amazed by how many boats were parked and how many were sailing close by. She noticed that it was going to rain soon and that she should return to Hannah.

As she started to head back to the playground, she noticed two big, tall men carrying two boys. Nancy knew she had to act fast, she knew if she got Hannah she wouldn't make it back in time to help the boys. Quickly she picked up a handful of small, but heavy, rocks and ran to the scene. Hiding behind a tree, she took aim and threw a rock hard at the goon's head, making him stumble.

The brown-haired boy took advantage of the situation and quickly jumped out of his grip and immediately went for the second goon who was carrying a small, blonde-haired boy.

Nancy knew rocks wouldn't just help her now. She closed her eyes as she picked up a broken base-ball bat and ran to the brown-haired boy, "MOVE!"

The brown haired boy turned around quickly as he saw a flash of blonde hit the large goon's back. Suddenly she was being held by another goon as a cloth was shoved into her mouth. The aroma that it gave off made her dizzy and very sleepy.

She watched as the two boys were given the same treatment as she got and felt her body shake as she was thrown into the van. Hoping it was all a dream, she drifted away into sleep.


	2. Meeting

**A/U: Hay guys! As September finally comes to an end, the Halloween season is beginning to kick in! Once again, as I probably will be saying, I apologize for the long gap of not updating- school kinda keeps me from having free time to myself! I'm also kinda stuck with this story and how to take it next- if anyone has an suggestions- let me know! Thanks guys!~LilJay **

* * *

**{*At the Beginning*}**

_"No one told me, I was going to find you. _

_Unexpected what you did to my heart..."  
_

_(lyrics by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis)_

_

* * *

_

"Mr. Hardy?" The small petite woman returned with a frown on her face. "It's your wife again, she says it's an emergency. She's on line two."

Fenton's heart began to race knowing their family emergencies could be serious. Quickly rushing to the nearest phone, he quickly connected to her. "Laura? Is everything okay?"

Carson watched as he placed papers in his case, watching Fenton run his fingers through his wavy brown hair. Carson saw Fenton's eyes widen as he shouted, "What? When? Another kid too? A friend of-?" Fenton paused again, now looking straight at Carson.

Carson quickly looked away, knowing it was none of his business.

"Calm down, honey, I'll get him and call Con. We'll be there soon." Fenton hung up the phone and shook his head as he approached Carson. "Mr. Drew? Did you come on this trip alone?"

Carson shook his head as he started to walk out, "I'm here with my daughter and her nanny."

"Is her name Nancy?" Fenton asked solemnly.

Carson stopped immediately and looked back at Fenton, nodding slowly.

Fenton paced ahead of him as he said, "Then you need to come with me, quickly."

"What happened?" Carson cried out fearing the worst for Nancy he followed Fenton. "Is she hurt? Is she-?" Carson bit his own tongue, fearing the worst has happened to his little girl.

Fenton wasn't sure how to answer his questions, but he knew from his own experience to stay positive. "She was kidnapped- I think she got mixed up with my problem-."

Carson grabbed Fenton's shoulder hard as he pushed him against the wall, fear taking control of him. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm her father, damn it! What happened to my daughter?"

Fenton sighed as he slowly pulled Carson away from him. "You need to stay calm, Mr. Drew; we're going to the scene now to figure it out. I'll get your daughter back, Carson I promise."

Carson quietly followed Fenton in his car and stayed quiet throughout the car-ride. The silence was killing him. The silence left him to do nothing but dwell on the thoughts of what was happening to his daughter. Was she hurt? Was she crying out for her daddy to come and save her?

The car stopped at a red light as Carson continued to stare out the window, his thoughts taking over him.

Fenton turned to his co-worker and said, "I'm sure she's fine, she's in good hands-."

Carson half laughed as he glared back at Fenton and answered sarcastically, "I'm so sure kidnappers would take care of her!"

"What I meant was," Fenton paused before he continued, now thinking of his own family. "My boys are with her too."

Carson's voice calmed as he said, "I'm so sorry. But, why would someone kidnap our kids?"

Fenton continued to drive as he said, "It must be someone who had a connection to this case, and they must have known I would be here and not able to protect my family. I knew I should have told Laura to stay home with the boys until I close the case. The kidnappers won't kill them- they most likely want a trade. Maybe Kenneth for the kids-."

Carson couldn't believe his words. He said quickly, "Fenton, this isn't some strange kids you're helping. They're **our** kids! This is a different situation-!"

"Trust me when I say- I've been through this before, Mr. Drew."

XxXxXxXxXXxXxX

"I-Is she dead?"

"No you idiot, she's just unconscious. She should be up soon."

"Don't call me idiot- **Francis**! OW! That hurt!"

"Be quiet! Don't wake her!"

Nancy slowly opened her eyes half-way as two figures hovered over her. Her instincts kicked in instantly, sending her fists flying right at the figures.

One of the figures gasped as he backed off, "WHOA-! Hey! Chill!"

Her head was still spinning, one of the figures grabbed her shoulder firmly while the second one grabbed her other shoulder. Nancy fully opened her eyes and found the two boys she saved earlier holding her shoulders. The one on her left was the blonde boy who was being carried away and to her right was the boy she saved from the goon.

Nancy blinked a few times, staring at the boys, not sure how to greet them she only gave a small smile and a bashful wave, "Hi."

"Hi?" The two boys said in unison. The brown haired boy bit his lip as he helped her sit up, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Nancy answered as she leaned against the wall. She eyed the two boys suspiciously. "I'm Nancy, by the way."

"That's Joe, my little brother." The boy indicated to the blonde haired boy. Then he smiled wide, "I'm Frank."

"Short for Francis right?" Nancy giggled.

Frank's checks turned red as Joe laughed, "I like this girl already!"

"Yeah," Frank smiled warmly to her, trying to cover his embarrassment. "Thanks for helping us before, we appreciate it."

"I didn't help." Nancy frowned. "I still got you guys, and myself, taken…Where we are anyway?"

"Not sure yet, we just woke up ourselves." Frank got on his feet as he examined the room. He noticed the windows boarded up and tried to pry them open. "Ugh, it's no use. Where ever we are, I don't think we can get out any time soon. "

"What were those two thugs after you guys for?" Nancy asked, her detective skills kicking in.

"Beats me." Joe shrugged. "Probably something to do with dad's case."

"Your dad's case?" Nancy echoed. She smiled, "Your dad's a detective?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah, one of the best! But he didn't tell us about this one so I'm not entirely sure about what it's about."

Joe approached the door and leaned his ear against the door. "Maybe we can sneak out somehow?"

Nancy got to her feet quickly, just as she rose she felt dizzy again sending her to fall to her knees. Quickly, Frank rushed to her side and helped her back up. "Maybe you should rest a little more, Nancy."

"No, no." Nancy insisted. She looked up and smiled as she pointed up, "Look! An air-vent!"

"There's no way we can get up there!" Joe crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh, I think there is!" Nancy blushed as she looked over at Frank. "Do you think you can give me a lift up there?"

Frank quickly shook his head, "You are not going up there alone! I'll send Joe up there-."

"HEY!" Joe cried from across the room. "Maybe I don't wanna!"

"I can do it!" Nancy pleaded.

"I'm not putting you in danger!" Frank argued back.

"But you put your own brother in danger? Thanks Frank! I feel the love!" Joe cried.

Frank ignored Joe and said firmly to Nancy, "Joe and I have been through situations like this before-."

"So have I!" Nancy cried, her arms crossed. "Let me prove myself! Besides, I'm smaller than Joe! Just let me do it!"

Frank ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair and sighed, "I don't think you'll reach but I'll give it a shot." Frank approached Nancy and bit his lip, "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Uhm." Nancy half-laughed as she looked up at the vent then at Frank.

Joe snapped his fingers as he smiled, "Chicken!"

Frank moaned as he looked over at his brother, "Now's not the time to be thinking of food, Joe."

"No!" Joe said defensively. "Nancy, you sit on Frank's shoulders and he'll lift you up! Like that game people play in the pool! Chicken!"

Frank and Nancy forced a smile as they looked back at Joe. Nancy shrugged, "We can try?"

Frank shrugged as he sighed, "Why do I have this feeling that this isn't going to end well?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laura waited anxiously for her husband to come. She knew that every minute that passes by, the less of a chance to find her boys alive. She can't even remember what she said last to them-.

No. She forced herself after many experiences to think that her boys could be in that condition. But this wasn't just her boys anymore, there was another innocent girl with them.

She looked over at the hysterical woman, and slowly approached her. She cleared her throat as she said, "Ma'am? Everything will be okay, honest."

"No!" She cried, burying her face in her hands. "Mr. Drew trusted me with Nancy, and I let him down!"

"Nancy is a bright girl, yes? She'll be just fine." Laura comforted as she said next to her.

"How can you do it?" The woman picked her head up from her hands and faced Laura. "How can you be so calm? Weren't your sons taken as well?"

Laura sighed as she sat on the wooden bench beside her. "Let's just say, I've experienced this many times…"

"Laura!" Laura immediately picked her head up and found her husband running to her, greeting her with a hug. "Oh honey, everything will be okay, I promise."

"I know, Fenton." Laura whispered as she returned the hug. "But did you contact Nancy's father?"

"Mr. Drew!" The woman sobbed as she approached the tall man next to Fenton. "I'm so sorry- I was- she was-!"

"It's alright, Hannah." The man soothed as he pulled her into a hug. "Nancy must have wandered off is all, you know how she is- always looking for a mystery."

This picked up Fenton's ears. Fenton cleared his throat as he approached the two, "I'm sorry, but did you say she likes to 'solve mysteries'?"

Carson chuckled, "Oh yes- my Nancy always finds herself into that kind of trouble. She's a bright one, but why she would run off from Hannah boggles me…"

Fenton slowly put the pieces together, "I think when someone kidnapped my boys, your daughter must have saw and tried to help them." Fenton sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Laura held her husband's hand as she forced a smile, "Don't worry Mr. Drew, I'm sure Fenton and the force will find Nancy in no time!"

Carson forced a smile as well, hoping his daughter would be safe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Consequences

**{*At the Beginning*}**

_"When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, this is the start." ("At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis)_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"A little more to the left!" Joe waved to his brother, Frank, who was holding Nancy on his shoulders. "NO!" Joe shouted, making Frank almost loose his footing. "**My **left!"

"Then tell me to go **right**!" Frank hissed back, trying to keep Nancy up. "And lower your voice would you?"

Joe smiled, "Okay, Nancy, you should be able to reach!"

Nancy bit her lip as she reached for the vent, "A little higher, Frank!"

Frank panted, now standing on his tippy-toes, "How about now?"

Nancy shook her head, "It's no good." She looked down at Joe, who was trying not to laugh at his brother. "Is there anything Frank can stand on?"

Joe shrugged as he inspected the room, "Nope. Guess we'll have to think of something else?"

Frank moaned as he carefully helped Nancy jumped off his shoulders. Nancy bit her lip as she knelt next to Frank, "I'm so sorry, I guess it was all for nothing, huh?"

Frank forced a smile to Nancy as he caught his breath, "It's okay, it was worth the shot!"

Joe pouted before smiling and snapping his fingers, "I got an idea-!"

"Not another one." Frank mumbled.

Joe smile proudly, "Frank! You lift me up, and I'll lift Nancy up!"

Frank's eyes widened as he continued to rub his shoulders, "You have to be kidding me!"

Nancy bit her lip, "I think Frank's too weak right now, Joe."

"Oh, come on!" Joe whined, shoving his brother's shoulder. "Just one more try, old man!"

Nancy leaned against the door as she shook her head, "There **has **to be another way…" leaning her head on the door, she heard low footsteps approaching, making her jump back to the brothers. "Someone's coming!"

A young, slim man stood at the doorway. Wearing jeans and a black leather jacket he smirked at the trio. Waving his hand, two more goons approached behind him. Frank glared daggers at the ring-man as he let himself in the room. He went on his knees as he smiled coldly, "Frank, Joe, I'm happy to see you both enjoying your room, you can thank daddy dearest for that one." He shifted his eyes to Nancy, who was sitting behind the brothers.

The leader stared at her in confusion as he looked back at the two goons, "Who's she? They have a sister too?"

"N-No," The heavier one stumbled, "we don't know who she is!"

"She attacked us, boss!" The thinner one exclaimed, "She hit **me **with a bat!"

The leader rubbed his forehead as he shook his head, "Your voices give me migraines as well as your idiotic story."

Joe raised his fist to square him in the face, but was held back by Frank's hand forcing his brother's to the floor. Frank kept his eyes on the leader's, as he looked at Nancy. "What's your name, honey?"

"N-Nicole." Nancy faked a tremble.

"Nicole what?"

"Nicole Danner."

"Well, Nicole." The leader smiled. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's not you who I want to hurt now is it?" He glared back at the goons and hissed, "I only ordered you grab Hardy's kids! Not some innocent brat!" He sighed, "Oh well, three ransoms is better than two. You two, grab blondie and put him in another room and bring 'angry eyes' with me."

"No!" Joe protested, holding Frank's arm. "Don't!"

Frank slipped Joe's hand off his arm as he forced a smile, "I'll be okay, Joe."

"B-But, Frank!" Joe cried as his brother was lead away.

Nancy watched helplessly as Frank was lead to the left, and Joe to the right. The brothers looked at Nancy for one last time. Her eyes met Frank's at first, she forced a smile. _I'll prove to them how much I'm worth! They'll see!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Carson looked much older than he already was. Slummed to a chair he watched helplessly as Fenton questioned local citizens as well as his fellow officers. He sighed, _Why can't I be of more use to find my Nancy? _

Mr. Hardy's beautiful wife sat next to Fenton, silent for a moment. She looked over at him, "Fenton is doing all he can, Mr. Drew."

"Carson." He held out his hand, "You can call me Carson."

"Laura." She shook his hand firmly. "I'm so sorry we have to meet under these, um, circumstances…How old is your Nancy?"

"She just turned nine the other week." He smiled, recalling the birthday party her friends Bess and George threw for her. He only hoped he would see her smile again. Laura forced a laugh, "That's Frank's age, he's my oldest. Joe is a year younger than Frank. How big they got…"

Carson watched Fenton question Hannah as he said, "I feel so helpless. Fenton is doing everything to find his own kids. Why can't I do anything to find my own daughter?"

"I feel the same way. You see," Laura's smile turned into a frown as she shook her head, "it's very hard to explain Carson. My boys always find their way into trouble, but, it's not their fault nor is it Nancy's it's just-."

"Instinct." Carson chuckled, "That's what Nancy always called it. If there were a cat stuck in a tree, she would just have to go climb it herself to get it. If someone's pencil is stolen, she must find it and return it." He smiled as he faced Laura, "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away for a minute."

Laura shook her head quickly, "Don't apologize! My sons are exactly the same; they get it from their father." She watched as Fenton questioned Hannah, her eyes watching his. "I do understand where you're coming from Carson, it's a horrible feeling I know. But, Fenton will find them- he always has."

Laura watched as Con whispered something in Fenton's ear and then rush down to the docks. Carson immediately jumped from the bench and jogged behind them, Laura following Carson.

Carson stopped when he saw Fenton kneeling on the pavement and holding a broken baseball bat. "Con," Fenton carefully handed the bat to him, "take this to the lab- check for fingerprints." Carson's heart raced as he approached Fenton, "Do you think one of the kidnapper's hit-."

"I don't know, Carson." Fenton cut in. "We can't fear the worse. One of the kids could have used it, hell, it could have been here before too. We can't jump to conclusions."

No matter how hard Carson tried, he just couldn't get the image of Nancy hurt out of his head.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

"Man, that kid's got some hard-core glare."

The leader led his eyes from the newspaper to Frank. Frank's hands were tied behind his back, making him sit up in the shaky wooden chair. "Of course he does," the leader said, "he gets it from daddy dearest."

"What do you want?" Frank asked, his tone moderate.

"He speaks!" The first goon laughed.

The leader smiled as he got up from his desk and approached Frank, "Luis, Jack, let me talk to Frankie for a little bit. Why don't you go entertain Blondie?"

"Don't touch him!" Frank snapped, shaking his chair.

"Hm, do I sense a sensitive point?" The leader laughed, waving his fellow partners on. "Go, I'll join you in a bit." Once the two goons left, the leader sat on his desk and carefully folded up the newspaper on his desk. "Now look," he began. "I don't want to hurt you, heck, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just need you to get daddy down here so I can have a little chat with him. Fair?"

"You could have done that yourself." Frank pointed out.

"Yes, I could. But having you here will make daddy move a little quicker." The leader pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Now, tell me daddy's number."

"745-666-8574."

He smirked as he held the phone up against his ear and winked at Frank, "I think you and I will get along swimmingly." He tapped his finger on his desk impatiently, "Guess daddy doesn't-." He smirked as he cut himself, "Why, Fenton it's good to hear from you. Why don't you say hello to daddy?" The leader jumped up and held the phone against Frank's ear.

"Hi, dad." Frank said.

"Frank!" Fenton's voice echoed loudly. "Are you okay? Is Joe okay?" A second, unfamiliar, male voice echoed in the phone, "What about Nancy? Is she alright?"

The leader eyed Frank suspiciously but waved his hand to continue. "Dad," Frank said, "Joe is okay and," Frank bit his tongue, knowing to keep Nancy safe, he continued, "she's okay too. You need to come down here."

"Where Frank?" Fenton spat, knowing how much time is limited.

Frank looked back up at the ring-leader who removed the phone from Frank's ear and smirked, "Look, Fenton, I want you release Kenneth McDale in less than 24 hours. Fail to do so, and you'll never see your sons and the girl again."

"What you're bargaining for is not possible!" Fenton argued. "Kenneth McDale is being charged for two murders, it's not that easy to just let him go free. Besides, do you really want to hurt a bunch of kids? You don't want that kind of blood on your hands. Just let the kids go."

"Not until you give me what I want! Remember Hardy, 24 hours." And with that, he flipped his phone shut.

Frank knew that deep down his father would do his best to save him, but he still felt that maybe this time, he was on his own.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	4. Confrontations

_Author's Note::: Yeep. I got some explaining to do, huh? For those of you who read this, I want to apologize from the lack of not updating. I'm at the primetime of stress in my life with college applications and all -.-...I recently got a review from someone called "Nh Fan" and when I saw that I remembered all the others that went along with it and they TRULY inspire me to continue on with writing. _

_I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart! VIRTUAL YUMMY COOKIES FOR YOU ALL-! Well, i hope I didn't loose my writing style much, but since i'll be taking creative writing classes in January, I hope maybe they'll progress soon enough! _

_I LOVE LOVE hearing from you all so don't be afraid to leave a review or message me on here-!_

_COMMERICAL BREAK-! Got a tumblr? You can follow me if you'd like! My user name is liljaycakes and let me know who you are! PLEASE I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL-._

_Meep. okidokie- onward with the story!  
_

* * *

**{*The Beginning*}**

Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dumb would be back soon, as Joe named the two goons. Joe had his wrists tied together as well as his ankles, insuring that there was no escape- unless he could hop his way. Joe smiled as the thought past his mind. Just maybe that could work! _Ugh, who am I kidding? No wonder Frank's the smart one here!_

The very thought of his big brother with the ring leader tied his stomach into knots. Frank's not one to give in easily, but the leader seemed very strong. Joe couldn't bear the thought of his big brother being hurt.

His train of thought was cut off as the goons re-entered the room. The heavier one was eating out of a bag of chips while the skinner one smoked a cigar that was placed at the corner of his mouth.

Twiddle-Dee, the silk and skinnier one, snorted. He sat on the decaying couch across from Joe and chuckled as he puffed his cigar, "You sure Hardy has two boys? This one looks like a girl!"

Joe could hear his brother's voice echo his head, telling him to ignore their insults. But, as usual, Joe chose to fight right back, "Who you talking about ugly?"

Twiddle-Dumb, the heavier yet muscular one, laughed. "The kid's got you right there!"

Twiddle-Dee growled as he punched his partner's arm. "Shut it before I do it for you permanently!" He leaned in closer to Joe and breathed a thick air of smoke in Joe's face. Joe shut his eyes and coughed the toxic smoke out, making Twiddle-Dee chuckle. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut, kid. Could come in handy one day."

Joe huffed as he scooted further away from the man and closer to the wall. He could practically hear Frank's nagging voice in his head. He slapped on a smirk as he chuckled, "You should stop smoking! Could come in handy one day."

"What are you some kind of parrot?" Twiddle-Dee hissed as he approached the boy. "I swear, if I weren't under strict orders. You'd be history."

Joe shrugged, he didn't care about these two any who. It was Frank and Nancy he had to help and being tied up sure wouldn't get him there. But, who can he help? Nancy seemed so helpless and defenseless; it'd be natural to seek her out first. But, Frank, his big brother, shouldn't have to face the leader alone. _Aw man! I like it better when Frank does all this thinking!_

Twiddle-Dee sat himself on a wooden crate as he chewed on his gum. Joe grimaced, "I didn't know you're from a herd of cows."

Twiddle-Dumb laughed as he held his gut and slapped the back of his partner's back, "Man, this kid is wrecking you! The kid isn't that bad, huh Luis?" The goons soon kept to themselves , Luis reading the paper and his partner playing solitaire on the desk. _I got to get out of here and fast!_

"Uh…" Joe cleared his throat. "I gotta go!"

"Too bad." Luis hissed, his eyes never leaving his paper. "Hold it."

"I can't!" Joe cried dramatically. "I have to go!"

"Jack," Luis groaned, "you take the kid."

Jack jumped up from his seat as he began untangling Joe's wrists from the chair, "Look." Before finishing the job, he showed Joe his side gun pocket. "Don't try to run- or else. Got it?" With a nod, Jack untied Joe and held him by his shoulder. "You better have to go or you'll-."

Joe completely tuned out the bodyguard. He knew that Nancy had to be in one of the rooms somewhere. From what he's seen, the only goons were the two with him and the leader with Frank.

The two made their way down the same hallway Joe passed earlier. By the structure of the walls the building had to be abandoned, or just in really poor condition. It looked more like someone's home then a warehouse. The hallway only had one more door to the right and the one ahead of him with a staircase circling downward. _Nancy must be in the room there! And Frank must be down the hallway! I hope they're okay…_

The goon lead him down the staircase, leading the pair into a luxurious sitting room. Joe's eyes were wide with wonder. _He must be rich! But how come everything else looks so nice but upstairs is a total wreck? _The walls were painted pure white, leather couches circled the white carpet with a fairly new television set. _So it's not money these guys want...then, what is it? _

"Here." Jack opened the door to reveal, not to Joe's surprise, a bathroom with marble covering the walls and floor. "Don't try anything smart, kid, got it?"

And with the door shut, Joe immediately began looking around the room. Above the sink was a small window. "Yes!" Joe whispered as he steadily climbed on the sink and began to pry at the window. _Wait, _Joe frowned, _I can't just leave Nancy and Frank behind. B-But if I escape then I can get them help! Aw, man! Frank's always better that this! What would dad do? Dad would never leave Frank and me behind to get help, b-but if we were in REAL trouble he would. _

A loud bang echoed in the room along with a nasally voice, "Come on, kid!"

_What am I gonna do…?_

Joe knew deep down if there was a chance to escape, Frank always told him to take it. But with Nancy, a complete innocent inside, shouldn't **she **be the one to escape? Besides, she wasn't a part of this at all. But if he went and got help, everyone would be okay!

_I have to do this, to help them! _Joe quickly opened the small window and desperately tried to squeeze through. Just as he got his upper torso out, the dreaded question popped into his mind. With Frank's voice echoing, _"Why would the window be easy to open in the first place? Was it accidental? Did they do it on purpose? __**Why?**__" _

It was too late now. Joe, now completely out, landed in a fenced yard. Getting to his feet, Joe quickly scanned the yard for an exit. With one only being the house, he had no choice but to hop the fence. Using a lawn chair he climbed the shaky structure and lifted himself up to the top of the fence.

"HEY-!"

Joe stumbled on the ground as he dusted the dirt off his jeans, "I-I made it! I-."

"Oh crud…"

Joe found himself in the middle of the woods.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Author's Note::: Oh. God. I. Hate. This. Ending. So. Much. I just needed to get Joe out of the picture for a little while so I can write a little more Frank and Nancy so Joe will probably out of the equation for a little while! O.O_


End file.
